harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison Wentzel
Allison Wentzel (previously Watkins) was a character on the ONtv series, Harpers Falls. She was originated by Elle Alexander, but was later played by Robin Strasser, best known for her long-running role of Dorian Cramer Lord on One Life to Live, through the show's end. Elle would later return as the character's younger sister, Monica. The jealousy-ridden liar A wealthy and attractive woman, Allison Wentzel was the belle of Syracuse society, having lived in a historical home on James Street for most of her life, with her widowed mother, Joan and her younger sister, Monica. However, despite her advantages, she was a bitter and exceedingly jealous individual, always wanting more and more. She attended school at Radcliffe, and while there, became friends with one Betty Anderson, from Peyton Place, New Hampshire. She also met fellow Harvard student, Robert Watkins, and they began dating. They were married in 1977 in Syracuse, her hometown. However, what nobody knew for many years, was that Allison had a clandestine affair with lawyer, Matthew Abbott, the uncle of Camilla Abbott, and was pregnant from said affair. It was through that affair that her daughter, Catherine was born. This occured DURING the marriage, while Robert and his sister, Victoria Jensen were helping raise their son, Allen Watkins. For a lot of years, Allison thought that her secret was very safe, and nobody knew what had happened. Until 2011, when Allison's dreaded secret came out. That Robert had never been Catherine's father, but Matthew Abbott was! Infuriated, Robert threw Allison out of the house, and Victoria slapped her as well. Allen and his wife, Sheila Watkins never spoke to her, or OF her again; Catherine and her husband Nicholas Haller never spoke to her again as well, and moved to Hawaii. Joan and Monica were also dismayed at Allison's hiding this secret. It cost Allison, when she realizes that she will never see her granddaughter, Jacqueline Haller. Allison lived in Syracuse again, with her mom and sister, and nobody from Boston has anything to say to her. Although Jacqueline knows of her, and has heard from her, she, like the rest of the Watkins family, won't speak to her. In 2013, Monica came back to Boston to share with Jacqueline about her mother's side of the family, and revealed to her that it was Allison's idea that Catherine give up Jacqueline for adoption. This revelation made Jacqueline so angry that she wants nothing to do with Allison. The revelations shattered the family, and the families confronted Allison. Jacqueline especially was infuriated, given that she had never been able to spend any time with her late mother, which also spurred Monica to remain in Boston to be with her family, and Joan, finally fed up with Allison's constant deceit and treachery, moved her wayward daughter to Utica, where she cannot cause any more trouble. At present, Allison is considered to be a pariah to the Watkins and Harper families, and she is completely left out of the loop on things. It is an appropriate punishment. Allison also found out that she has three cousins. Anngelique Minzell; Jeff Minzell and Jamie Minzell, the children of her aunt Joyce. Allison was not very nice towards the more sensitive Jamie, and that was enough for Jeff and Anngelique to order her to leave him alone for good! Allison briefly teamed up with the late Erica Harper to try to circumvent the restrictions against her, but when Erica went too far, she dropped her championship of the woman, and then resigned herself to realizing that she was never going to be welcome in Boston again. So she remains in Utica, and although she was astonished when Matthew finally made his presence known, she did not make an effort to go to Boston to refute his version of the story and mainly remained where she is. Allison knows she will never show her face in Boston again, and she remains in exile, this time of her own volition. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Harper family enemies Category:Other relatives of the Harper family Category:Watkins family Category:Wentzel family